Sky's love
by xyted
Summary: Eriol, mr. popular, meets anemic Tomoyo. As their path's cross they end up..well you know!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was the perfect guy any girl would want. He is attractive, tall, pale skinned, unruly hair and the body to match the brains. His father's company scores big time making him son of one of the top leaders in business. However, he never really appreciated his life. Of course, he used to but later he realized he was missing something. The feeling of being alone for almost all his years haunted him. He wanted to feel the warmth of another person after losing his beloved Kaho Mizuki from a car accident. But the love was still there, never will Kaho be erased in his heart.  
  
On the other hand, Tomoyo Daidouji is not what every guy would want. Sure she was compared to an angel, but her shyness and lack of self-confidence made his suitors fear her. They feared that her inferiority would merit them broken ribs from her bodyguards but most of all to her mother. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, had instructed bodyguards and a nurse to constantly be around her daughter. It is because at a young age Tomoyo had develop a disease called anemia (A/N: I'm sure you know what that is). On the contrary, at the age of 16 yrs. old her sickness was slowly progressing. Her doctor said that in about a year or two her sickness would be gone, much thanks to the wealth they possess.  
  
++  
  
The rays of the sun crept through the teenager's drapes. Her nurse opened them one at a time to let the sun in. Slowly Ayame, Tomoyo's personal nurse and friend, sat on her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, it's already morning. Please wake up." she tapped Tomoyo's arm causing the young girl to open her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo tried to sit up, but when she opened her eyes it was all blurred.  
  
"Ay-ayame where a-are you?" she grew to a panic and started waving her arms.  
  
Ayame caught her arms and pulled her to a hug. Muttering comforting words to calm the young girl she reached for her medicine and aided her to take it.  
  
"Sshh, it's okay. Are you sure you can go to school today?" Ayame asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm fine. It's fading.." she whispered to Ayame who finally nodded and left to prepare her bath.  
  
'Oh Tomoyo, I admire your self-determination' Ayame thought to herself.  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed facing the window. She thought of how weak her body was. How much she wanted to end her sickness and sometimes...just vanish. She recalled how her classmates would try and be nice to her just because of her sickness. Only Sakura Kinomoto and a few friends truly appreciated her. However, growing up means having to pass the stage of love and because of this Sakura and Syaoran would always be together. Tomoyo perfectly understood Sakura's situation and accepted the fact that she won't be forever hers.  
  
"Tomoyo your bath is ready" Ayame entered the room to assist her. After preparing for school the two left riding the limousine.   
  
Seated at the last row Tomoyo would not bother talking to anyone. She would just seat on her chair and wait for the bell to ring. Sometimes she'll talk with her friends, but these days it rarely happens. She arrives at school 5 minutes before the bell. Ayame would wait for her outside the classroom and read romance novels or play Game Boy Advance.   
  
On this particular day fate would play a game. Tomoyo walked up the stairs followed by Ayame carrying her things. Soon the steps felt softer and farther from Tomoyo, as dizziness enveloped her, she tried to hide her pain from Ayame. 'I can do this' Ayame was oblivious to her companions' pain and she mindlessly daydreamed of another fantasy from her novels.   
  
Eriol pushed open the school door and ran furiously towards his classroom.  
  
"Oh damn, I can't believe I'm late!" he ran up the stairs almost stumbling.  
  
As he passed the first flight he saw two figures walking silently up the stairs. 'These two don't even realized how late they are!' He didn't realized that it was Tomoyo and Ayame, but he froze when he saw the raven haired girl panting and gripping the railing tight. He knew sooner or later that something will happen so he moved faster, but before he got pass Ayame Tomoyo's body gave in. Her knees bended and she cried for Ayame. Ayame rushed to help Tomoyo! She saw Eriol pass him and carried Tomoyo. Turning to face the startled nurse, Eriol said to Ayame that he'll bring her to the clinic and she should inform the teacher their wherabouts.  
  
++  
  
She awoke to see a pair of azure eyes gazing down at her. Her puzzled eyes met his and she felt heat rise up her cheeks.   
  
"Ah..." she tried to mutter a thank you but to no avail.  
  
She felt his cold hands on her forehead and for the first time she heard him say,  
  
  
  
"Do you still feel sick?"   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Good. I'm so glad." he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and studied his appearance. His face was pale and he wore a pair of glassess. His look was sort of mysterious that gave him a handsome facade. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush at her little thoughts. 'Stop it!'  
  
"Excuse me, but may I know your name?" the young man disrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Uh..Tomoyo Daidouji." she managed to mutter  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa" he reached out his hand and she shook it.  
  
"You were the one who helped me?" she asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you. I wish to repay your kindness Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
He only managed to laugh. At that moment Ayame and Tomoyo's teacher came inside the clinic. They wanted to confirm her status and if she still could handle school for that day.  
  
And so their worlds meet....  
  
++  
  
A/N: Is it good? I hope so..pls R/R so I could update soon! 


	2. Friends?

Chapter 2: Friends?  
  
The walk home was something new to Eriol. All he could think of was Tomoyo. Her smooth pale skin, dark hair, and amethys eyes.   
  
"I wish I could meet her again." he sighed before opening the front door.  
  
"Ahem. Meet who master?"   
  
He looked up to see two of his guardians, Nakuru and Spinel waiting for him in the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously irritated that they heard him.  
  
"Well, if I'm correct master you were suppose to wait for us to pick you up. Unfortunately, you were no where to be found in your school--" Nakuru was cut off by her master.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to walk home--alone--and..." he gave up the thought and walked up stairs.  
  
++  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, what happened to you in school?" her mother greeted her with a loud shriek that made her flinch.  
  
"Mother, please, it's nothing major." she sat herself on the couch. Sonomi followed her and seated herself in front of her daughter.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo nothing is minor to your condition! What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"It was just diziness" her voice was softer than before telling her mother that she is very tired.  
  
"Okay. Ayame please assist Tomoyo to her room." she waved a hand to Ayame and the nurse quickly obliged.  
  
++  
  
Alone in her room she couldn't help but think of Eriol. Never had she felt this strange attraction to someone she just met. The thought of him made her heart pound in rapit succession. 'How come I feel this? This is so new' she thought.  
  
Ayame came in to check on her. When she saw Tomoyo's puzzled face, she went to her.   
  
"Are you okay?" she patted Tomoyo's hand.  
  
Tomoyo's trance was interupted. She looked up and smiled at her friend, "Nothing's wrong." However, deep inside Ayame's mind she new something's up.   
  
"Are you sure? Because I think it concerns a young man named E-" Ayame was smiling mischievously when she saw Tomoyo pouting and making a NO sign with her hand.  
  
"What makes you say such a thing!"   
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, I'm sure Hiiragizawa-kun's a good man." Ayame grinned. Tomoyo half thinking good and half thinking curious--how Ayame found out his name remained silent and just posed a smile.  
  
++  
  
The next day Eriol took his time preparing for school. He even put his favorite cologne, which he rarely does, and ate a hearty meal for breakfast.   
  
"Eriol, you better hurry! You're going to be late again!" Nakuru called out handing him his bag. He waved good-bye and darted out of his mansion. He intentionally took the time to arrive at school almost late. Smirking to himself, he raced up the stairs. To his surprise there was no Tomoyo Daidouji on the stairways, he guessed that she's absent. Making his way to his classroom, he felt his heart grow sullen.   
  
Just when his day will turn out bad he saw the raven haired girl with Ayame walking in the hallway. He rushed to them and greeted Tomoyo a good morning.  
  
"Master Eriol! My my, late again?" Ayame silently chuckled making Eriol blush.  
  
"I guess. I wanted to see...if Daidouji-san's okay." he even blushed deep red and avoided Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun" she averted her gaze. Ayame coughed and politely excused themselves to Eriol.  
  
She was a year younger than him, but he wanted to see her again. During lunch he looked everywhere trying to find where Tomoyo usually eats. At last, he finally found her sitting under a large tree without Ayame?! He walked to her giving one of his smiles, "May I sit with you Daidouji-san?"  
  
The young girl was surprised to see Eriol Hiiragizawa standing in front of her. She nodded and placed down her book.  
  
"Where is Ayame?" he asked her  
  
"Buying food"  
  
"Oh.."   
  
At that moment a group of girls walked pass them obviously talking about Eriol. The two heard their conversation..  
  
"What is Hiiragizawa-kun doing with that anemia girl?"  
  
"That girl is obviously not his type"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Tomoyo turned his head to Eriol, "Maybe it's not a good idea to sit with me". Eriol smiled and just stared blankly at his surrounding, "No"  
  
'No? What?' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
"Who are they to talk about me and even you? No one" Eriol said as if reading Tomoyo's bewildered expression.  
  
It was the first time he heard her laugh (of course!) and it was simple. Yet her movement was breathtaking, his heart started to beat faster. Finally, it subsided when Ayame coughed behind them.  
  
"Am I disturbing you guys?" she chuckled startling the two.   
  
"NO!" they both replied in chorus.  
  
"O-k-aa-y!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice. Thw two blushed in unison.  
  
I guess we're friends now...  
  
++  
  
A/N: You better read and review because you'll be surprised with the next chapter!! 


	3. Don't pity me

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know this is not a really good fic, and I'm not really a good writer. Btw, thanks to Seida-310 for the anemia facts. However, the reason Tomoyo is in constant watch is because of her mother. It is after all a rare anemia.  
  
Chapter 3: Don't pity me  
  
It had been two months since they first met. Tomoyo's health according to the doctor was slowly recovering. Ayame and Sonomi thought it was also because of a certain young man. The doctor advised Tomoyo to take some morning walks and Eriol was always kind to accompany her.  
  
Ayame knew that the two had chemistry and it was fate that played a game to make them acquainted. The nurse would pull jokes and hints that would make the two blush. She would also try and sneak away from Tomoyo whenever Eriol is around. Tomoyo once asked Ayame why she keeps on doing those things and she would simple wink and giggle.  
  
A knock on the door was heard from Tomoyo's room and Ayame came inside, "Tomoyo, prince Eriol called. He said he will visit his princess in 30 minutes" her playful tone suggested another hint of matchmaking. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush deep red, "Ayame!! Hiiragizawa-kun is not MY prince!". Her nurse couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo" she walked away before Tomoyo could retort.  
  
Minutes passed when Ayame came inside, behind her was Eriol, Tomoyo's room. "Your highness, prince Eriol is here!" she yelped and quickly pushed the astonished Eriol inside. Tomoyo was reading a book when he came inside. He waved a hand to Tomoyo and said, "What's up with Ayame? She's like Nakuru."  
  
She put aside her book and said, "Yeah they could be best friends. What brings you here?"  
  
"Uhm, just visiting my princess" he smirked at the wide eyed Tomoyo in front of him. 'Your princess?'   
  
"Really..."   
  
"Okay, I'm here to pick up the royal princess and walk her to the park."  
  
"I couldn't possible say no since you're here" she said standing up. Because of Tomoyo's health improvement, she no longer needed to aide of Ayame whenever outside the Daidouji mansion. Eriol was in fact a good chaperone and friend to her.  
  
++  
  
They were walking near the park when Eriol spotted a group of girls grinning and laughing. He thought something's not right and moved closer to Tomoyo's side. She continued talking oblivious to her surrounding when one of the girls from the group walked closer. She pretended to walk pass them, but when she got closer she "accidentaly" pushed Tomoyo.   
  
"Oops" was all she could mutter, supressing chuckles.  
  
"Ah.." Tomoyo thought she'll hit concrete ground, but Eriol caught her safely.   
  
"You ok?" he whispered near her ears that she felt her nerves tingle.  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's grip and excused herself, "I have to go home now, thank you Eriol" then she left leaving a bewildered Eriol.  
  
She walked home briskly and tumbling now and then. Her heart was pounding to loud!  
  
++  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning when Tomoyo woke up. Her morning routine was to walk to the park with Eriol. Suddenly the phone rang and she was quick to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo? It's Eriol, listen I can't accompany you to the park today. My father needs my assistant in the company would it be okay?"   
  
"Of course!" she drew a silent sigh and said good-bye to Eriol.  
  
Eriol felt that something wrong was about to happen then he realized Tomoyo could ask her bodyguard to assist her. 'Stop worrying, she's going to be alrgiht'  
  
Tomoyo dressed herself and went out not bothering to bring with her a bodyguard. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice two girls staring at her. When she reached the park she sat herself on a bench and opened her sketch book. Busying herself on drawing the fountain, two girls walked up at her.  
  
She looked up at them smiled and said, "Yes?"  
  
The two girls started to laugh. One stopped and used her hand to gesture a stop.  
  
"You're Tomoyo Daidouji right?" she asked, almost a shriek.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Obviously annoyed by the two girls she went back to drawing.  
  
One of them knocked the pad away and slapped Tomoyo. She gasped and stood up holding her right cheek.  
  
"Don't be too rude miss bitch! Listen here, stop using Eriol as another nurse! He doesn't need you and vice versa. Do you honestly think he likes you?" she snickered then the other girl continued her statement.  
  
"Yeah, he pities because you're obviously helpless. He helped you last time because you're like a glass, so fragile and stupid. Eriol's too popular for an anemic girl like you! Get A-W-A-Y from him!" then they left giggling and mocking the girl on the bench.  
  
Tomoyo was almost moved to tears at what she heard. It could be true but then it coudn't. She was so upset that when she got home she locked herself inside her room.  
  
++  
  
A ring on the phone startled Eriol. He placed down the book he was reading and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hiiragizawa residence may I help you?" he asked in a tone girls would suddenly squirm.  
  
"Master Eriol? ThisisAyame! Ineedyourhelpyousee.." Ayame was on the other line obviously breathless.  
  
"Wait slow down Ayame. What's wrong?"   
  
"Miss Tomoyo locked herslef in her room since morning. She hasn't eaten anything yet and I'm afraid something has happened!" Ayame was already sobbing.  
  
"Be right there" he placed the phone down and dashed outside their house.  
  
'Whatever happened to Daidouji-san?'  
  
++  
  
He knocked on her door. "Daidouji-san? May I come in?" he said but no one answered. Ayame was right behind him she stepped forward and kncoked.  
  
"Tomoyo please open up your mother will be so upset when she finds out."   
  
At that momment the door slightly opened and Tomoyo popped out her head.  
  
"Neh? Ayame? Don't call mother!" she looked so kawaii that Eriol smirked and thought Tomoyo's weakness was her mother.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Eriol beside Ayame then she gave me a questioning gaze, "What are you doing here?" Ayame's eyes widened at the cold remark to Eriol.  
  
He simply smiled and said, "I was worried about you" his expression changed when Tomoyo moved her hand to close the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't" he stopped her just in time causing Tomoyo to jump.  
  
"What is going on inside Tomoyo!?" Ayame was losing self-control and joined Eriol. They pushed the door open and made Tomoyo fall on the ground. The two did not expect that to happen. He went to her side and held her upright, "See, you're so weak you haven't eaten anything since morning." Tomoyo pushed him away and went to her chair.   
  
Ayame was agape. Eriol remained calm, but inside he was worried.  
  
"Ayame, I'm hungry could you bring up my food here?" her expression changed when she addressed to her nurse. When Ayame nodded and left she turned to Eriol and sighed.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, please don't pity me. I don't need it" she said it so coldly that Eriol's forehead creased.  
  
"Daidouji-san what do you mean?" he took a step forward, but Tomoyo gave him a sign.  
  
"Please leave, Hiiragizawa-kun..." she turned her back from him.  
  
He was obviously confused and somewhat angry. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?" 'I called her Tomoyo?!' no reply so he took a step forward but she stopped him again, "Now!" this time her tone was forceful. He walked away slamming her bedroom door.  
  
This is the end...  
  
++  
  
A/N: Wahaha! This is a roller coaster neh? Well I need some tips of what will happen next WRITER'S BLOCK! oh no.. 


	4. End

Chapter 4: I'll love you whoever you are  
  
"You know master, I know exactly what you're feeling. It's not everyday you find yourself attracted to a girl especially this girl neh? She has a place in your heart-" Spinel Sun said before Eriol. He placed the book he was reading and gazed down at the feline.  
  
"Stop" was all he muttered.  
  
Spinel got up and went for the door, "One cannot hide his true feelings. If you need me master, I'll be in the kitchen" he opened the door and left.  
  
Eriol tried to get back to his reading, but he obviously lost interest. He placed the book down and massaged his temples. 'God, what's the matter with me? I can't understand women! Something's wrong with her and I'm going to find out' Determined to know what's bothering Tomoyo he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
++  
  
He didn't know how long he stood in front of the Daidouji's door. Finally, he brought the courage to ring the door bell. He was anwered by one of the maids; he told her he was here for Tomoyo.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo is not in good condition right now" the maid said.  
  
"I won't take long, please" it was probably charm that made the helper yield and direct him to her bedroom.  
  
"Thank you" the maid bowed and left him.  
  
Eriol took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. 'Dammit' he tried once again. Ayame opened the door and gasped to see him.  
  
"Eriol-san! Miss Tomoyo is-" too late he was determined than ever so he pushed the door and went straight into Tomoyo's bedroom. He was stunned to see a paler version of the adolescent, lying in bed, eyes staring directly at him.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, you know *cough* very well that *cough*..." the sentence was never finished when she broke into fits. Eriol went to her and held her hand.  
  
"Ssshh" he patted her back. The time wasn't right for talks, he left Tomoyo sleeping peacefully. Outside her room he asked Ayame Tomoyo's case.  
  
"Well, you see master...ever since that incident with you two..she lost interest in..eating nor taking her medicine. No one could force her, not even her mother." Ayame sighed "Whatever happened to the two of you?"  
  
'To us? I have no idea' "That's why I came to find out" he placed his hands inside his pockets and bowed to Ayame. "Good day Ayame, I'll come back tomorrow"  
  
++  
  
Everyday he would try and visit Tomoyo, but her maids would always say she is asleep. He would always leave a basket of fruits and a strange feeling of heaviness. He grew more desperate; he even called her. Soon Tomoyo's fever disappeared and it was only Sonomi that ordered the maids to keep Eriol away.  
  
"I think it will be better if Tomoyo will not or never see Eriol again. This will (probably) help her recover from her sickness" that was what Sonomi told Ayame and the others.  
  
Eriol was walking down the hall to get his things from his locker. As he was fixing them he heard giggles and murmurs. He tried to ignore them, but he heard Tomoyo's name he fixed his attention to them.   
  
"She's been absent for awhile. Wonder if she's in the hospital..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I heard a bunch of girls confronted her and told the little anemic to quit following Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"Well, duh! She's not fit for mister popular!" then the rest faded to his ears. Now he knows what made Tomoyo avoid him. He was furious to whoever did that to Tomoyo and...he was upset at Tomoyo for believing such crap.  
  
++  
  
"Where's Tomoyo? Don't tell me she's asleep because I_am_not falling for that!" the maids just pointed to her room, evidently startled and scared. 'Oh my master Eriol is not himself'  
  
Eriol did not even bother knocking. When he opened the door he found her quite dazed. She just woke up from sleep, looking very angelic.  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" she was shocked to see him. She sensed something different about him. Eriol growled and headed for her bed.  
  
He was breathing hard, clenched fist and staring directly at her. Tomoyo gulped and stood up to place her palm on his forehead.   
  
"No" he caught her wrist.  
  
"Eri- I'm sorry..." she gasped when he hugged her. She felt his breathing against her hair.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" she tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer.   
  
"Stop it!" it was almost like demanding. He was rather furious and he wanted to crush her. She let him ease down until finally he loosen his grip.  
  
"Gomen, Dai *gulp* douji-san" he pushed his glasses making him look so cute especially to Tomoyo. Both where flushed at his abrupt action. "I've been really worried about you, and please don't believe what others say. I don't care if you have a stupid disease because-" it was like something was stuck in his throat. Tomoyo tilted her head obvious that she couldn't get the idea. "To hell with it" he said in a low tone then grabbed Tomoyo by the waist.  
  
Time stopped as he pressed his lips on hers. Soon it was more than a simple kiss as their tongues entwine with each other. His tongue moved deeper and she responded both hungry for domination. When they broke the kiss, both were gasping for breath. Tomoyo smiled inwardly.   
  
Eriol hugged her again and whispered to her ear, "I love you Tomoyo"  
  
It was love after all...  
  
++  
  
A/N: THE END! Sorry if it kinda sucks...I know it needs more action :( but I'm not good when it comes to falling incidents...like that..whatever. So as you can see it's a little cliffy you might ask "what ever happened to Tomoyo?" well it's up to you to find out! Sorry...go ahead and flame me :-| 


End file.
